


Carmine Esclados - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [17]
Category: RWBY, RWBY: After the Fall
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, High Heels, Kissing, Leg Irons, Licking, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Carmine's illegal actions finally catch up with her when Sun and Neptune discover the truth of what she did to their friends and slap her in handcuffs.
Relationships: Carmine Esclados/Neptune Vasilias, Carmine Esclados/Original Male Character(s), Carmine Esclados/Sun Wukong, Carmine Esclados/Sun Wukong/Neptune Vasilias
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	Carmine Esclados - Arrested!

“So, the Winchester kid and his team headed back home?”

“Yup. Took his stable of sluts and went back to Vale. Maybe Carmine will finally stop harping about it.”

“I wish. Apparently two more huntsmen kids from Haven are snooping around, asking questions about her.”

“Chicks?”

“Again, I wish. Dudes. And worse, one of them is Sun Wukong.”

“What? _The_ Sun Wukong? The one that saved the boss’s life back in the day? The made man?”

“The very same. We can’t touch him.”

“… maybe we don’t have to. I mean, he’s only snooping around Carmine, right?”

“Yeah. What’re you thinking of, Sarge?”

“Nothing too big. Just need to ask the higher-ups to restart an old program. After all, Vacuo is such a lawless kingdom. It could use a pair of _Junior Detectives_.”

* * *

Carmine Esclados sighed as she leaned back into her comfy swivel chair in her office at Vacuo Huntress Correctional. To think that a fashionable, hardworking young huntress like her would end up warden of such a prestigious prison. And people said merit wasn’t rewarded anymore.

After all, not just anyone could have managed what she had, kidnapping the Caspians and killing those two CFVY boys in the process. And even fewer would have been able to artfully frame their teammates Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina for the crimes, ruining the aspiring huntresses’ reputations and seeing them arrested, convicted, and sold as breeding stock for the rest of their lives. Even when their friends Arslan Altan and Reese Chloris had set out to prove their innocence, Carmine had skillfully ensured that those ladies were also slapped in handcuffs, condemned as criminals, and sold into slavery, _despite_ having to clean up the mistakes of her bumbling corrupt cop accomplices.

Now, she was enjoying the fruits of her labor, dressed in her personal combat outfit instead of the stuffy businesswoman attire she’d been wearing for her new job. She could make anything look stunning, but she was relaxing now and there was only so much one could stand beige pantsuits before they got old. Now, _black_ pantsuits? Those never went out of style. Maybe she could see about changing the warden’s dress code with the higher ups—

“Knock! Knock!” a voice clamored from outside her door.

“Dude, why are you saying ‘knock, knock’? Just knock on the door.”

“Oh, that’s still a thing in Vacuo?”

“That’s a thing everywhere! You know, forget it. Warden Esclados! Open up!”

Carmine took a deep breath through her nostrils and plastered a charming smile over her face. She didn’t know what this demand was about, but she couldn’t ignore it on the off chance that it was official business. But given the voices sounded male and youthful, she’d hopefully be able to leverage a cute grin, a sway of her hourglass hips, and a few flashes of her dark tan skin to get the boys out her hair and clear the way to her private bottle of Atlas White. Most people would prefer Mistralian Red, but while she liked most Mistral accessories over Atlas—

“Hello! Warden Esclados! Knock! Knock!”

“So you _do_ say that here!”

Carmine groaned. She really needed that wine.

She forced her smile back on and reached out with her telekinetic semblance, turning the knob and letting the boys in.

She had to admit, they were easy on the eyes. The blue-haired boy had a twinkle in his eyes and an excellent pair of goggles on his head. The blond monkey faunus was even better, windswept hair and an open shirt that showed off abs you could grind meat on. If she wasn’t in the mood for some ‘her time’, she might even seduce them for a good time.

The blue-haired boy’s eyes widened the moment he saw her, throwing on a flirty grin. “ _Hello_ , warden.”

“Hello, boys,” Carmine replied. “How can I help you?”

The monkey faunus stepped forward. “Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, official deputized junior detectives of the VPD. We’re here to ask you some questions about a case we’re working.”

Carmine chuckled. How adorable. That’d actually revived that cute little program. “Of course, Mr. Wukong. How can I help?”

“Well, you can start by putting your hands in the air.”

“What?”

“Surprise arrest!” Neptune shouted, the twinkle disappearing from his eyes as he suddenly lunged for Carmine with a pair of handcuffs.

The auburn-haired huntress threw up her hands and lashed out with her semblance, snagging both boys and pinning them in midair just before the blue-haired boy could reach her. She rose to her feet and stalked around her desk, floating the handcuffs out of the huntsman’s hand and onto the table.

“Alright, I ask again, what?” Carmine said, her charming grin gone. “What’s this about?”

“You know what this is about, you bitch!” Sun shouted, struggling against her telekinetic grip.

“We know what you did to Velvet, Coco, and the others!” Neptune roared, far more confident. “You’re going to pay! We’re going to make sure you face justice for everything you’ve done!”

“Oh really?” Carmine cackled. “For ‘everything’ I’ve done? For kidnapping the Caspians and killing poor Fox and Yatsu? For framing Coco and her cute little bunny? For collaring the Golden Lion of Haven and her skater rat sidekick? All those things I did? _You’re_ going to make me pay for them?”

Neptune gulped, his stalwart façade cracking. “Bet you can’t say that to my face.”

Carmine smirked, turned her back on the monkey faunus, and strode up to an inch in front of the blue-haired boy’s face, unsheathing one of her sai and poking it under his chin. “ _You’re_ going to make me pay? Now, what are you going to back up you’re little boast, pretty boy?”

Suddenly, a cheeky grin blossomed across Neptune’s face. “Nothing. I just wanted you to face me so he could sneak a light clone up behind you.”

Carmine’s eyes widened, but a gravity dust cuff sealed around her right wrist in the same instant. Her aura was immediately suppressed, and her semblance died, releasing both boys from her telekinesis. She whirled around to see they hadn’t even needed that, Sun having somehow conjured a light clone when she wasn’t looking, snatching the handcuffs off her desk, and throwing them onto her.

The redhead dashed for the office door, but without aura, the two junior detectives had her beat in speed and strength. Neptune and the light clone rushed in and grabbed her wrists, twisting her hands until she was forced to drop her sai. The brutes span her around and bent the dark-skinned huntress over her own desk, wrestling with her thrashing limbs until they forced her arms against the small of her back.

Sun finished the job by sauntering up to the table and slapping handcuffs around her wrists.

“Get your hands off me!” Carmine raged, struggling against the huntsmen’s grip. “Do you morons know who you’re dealing with? I’m the warden of this prison!”

“And a bitch,” Sun sneered. “Carmine Esclados, you’re under arrest for murder, kidnapping, unlicensed human trafficking, corruption, and taking bribes. Henceforth, you shall be—”

“I know what the fucking Vytal Rights are!” Carmine yelled. “You boys don’t know what you’re doing! When this is over, you’re going to be joining your friends as—”

“Hey! Hurry it up in there, fellas!” a familiar voice hollered into the office. “Give these bitches a chance to sweet talk and they’ll dupe you into believing the craziest lies! Don’t give them the chance! That means you, Neptune!”

“Aw, come on, Sarge! Why me?”

“Because you flirt with anything with boobs,” Sun pointed out.

“It was planned!” Neptune protested. “We were catching her off-guard.”

“Sarge?” Carmine muttered, her golden eyes widening as she realized what was going on. “That bastard! You boys want a criminal? Your sergeant is corru— _mmhhmm_!”

The rogue huntress’s revelation was cut off when Sun reached forward and shoved a bright red ballgag between her lips, muffling Carmine’s words and reducing her accusations to indecipherable ramblings as her tongue lapped against the smooth rubber.

“Huh, you weren’t kidding about the crazy lies, Sarge,” Sun said. “You? A criminal? That’s ridiculous!”

“I know!” Neptune chuckled. He sneaked palm down to Carmine’s muscular thigh, feeling up her supple flesh until he climbed to her butt, his fingers sinking into her soft cheeks. “Methinks the lady needs to be spanked for her lies.”

“Dude, you sure?”

“What? She’s an evil hell bitch, but you’ve got to admit, she’s _fine_. Oh wait, do you want first crack? Might help make you feel better about the whole Blake thing.”

“It wasn’t about dating her, it was about _helping_ her!”

“You still didn’t get laid.”

“I wasn’t trying to get—ugh,” Sun sighed. “You know what? Why not! She framed our friends. Might as well punish her for it a little.”

The monkey faunus pulled down her crimson booty shorts and nested his warm hand against her fat rump. Carmine shook her head, trying to dissuade the blond from exacting his revenge, but it was all for naught when he delivered a brutal _spank_ to her ass. The handcuffed criminal huntress squealed as Sun unleashed a salvo of punishing smacks on her bouncing bum, her butt cheeks jiggling with each blow.

Neptune grinned and seized the moment to reach down to Carmine’s privates, gliding two fingers around the rim of both her pussy lips and her asshole. The arrested auburn-haired vixen squirmed as sensation sparked through her, her folds growing moist at her captor’s touch. Despite herself, the villainous woman heard her yelps from her spanking turn to moans of pleasure.

“Well what do you know, what they say about criminal huntresses also being criminal sluts is true after all,” Neptune remarked. “You dirty girl.”

The blue-haired boy plunged his fingers into the buxom bombshell’s holes. Carmine threw her head back with a guttural groan, only held down by the ever-attentive light clone. Her captors spared no expense pistoning their fingers past her puckered sphincter and her soaking pussy lips, all while spanking her like a naughty schoolgirl.

This was wrong! Carmine wasn’t supposed to be in chains! She wasn’t supposed to be double-crossed! She made the plans! She made Coco her inmate and then her bitch! She was supposed to be in control!

But she wasn’t. With the police sergeant’s betrayal, and by extension the rest of the corrupt cops, it was a sure thing that she’d go down for both her crimes and theirs. And while she’d normally be working to think of some way out of her predicament, it was difficult when, despite her disgust, Sun and Neptune’s molesting of her _felt so good_!!!

Carmine’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let out one last moan, her tongue lapping saliva against her ballgag. Her pussy quivered as an orgasm crashed through her. Her folds clenched tight around Neptune’s fingers as her juices lathered over his nails.

“There’s a good slut,” Neptune remarked, pulling out his fingers and letting Carmine collapse over the desk, her muscles spent as Sun shifted from his last spank into a hard squeeze of her ass. “You’re gonna be popular in prison.”

“At least before we take you home,” Sun added. “Right of First Claim and everything. We may only be Junior Detectives, but we’re still your arresting officers.”

“Alright, boys, that’s enough,” the police sergeant said, entering the office. “Gloating’s good, but you still need to file the report so you can claim her after the trial. We’ll take her to booking.”

“Right. Will do, Sarge!”

“Good lads!”

The uniformed policemen took the light clone’s position holding her down. Sun and Neptune saluted before hi-fiving and jogging out of the room, whooping and hollering through the prison about avenging their friends.

When the energetic boys’ voices faded into the distance, the sergeant snapped his fingers. His uniformed officers gripped Carmine’s handcuffed hands tight and wrenched her to her feet, turning her around until she was face-to-face with her betrayer. The corrupt policeman reached up and squeezed her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Sorry, Carmine. You know how the business is,” the sergeant said, not sounding sorry at all. “Wukong is a made man from way back, untouchable, and he was sniffing around you. It was you or all of us. And well, you’re not _that_ popular wherever you go. Besides, like you told the Adel girl, prison stripes are in this season. Ha!”

The policeman leaned forward and licked Carmine’s face from her lips to her eye. The auburn criminal shuddered as the moist saliva sank into her flesh, regaining enough will to thrash against the uniformed officers’ iron hold. Alas, without aura, she couldn’t overcome then.

The sergeant plucked her goggles from atop her head and snatched her last remaining sai from her belt. “These will make nice keepsakes after Sun and Neptune get that whore’s body of yours. Speaking of which, you’ve got a meeting with some witnesses who’ll be appearing at your upcoming trial. They want to see proof of the warden’s ‘good behavior’. Take her away, boys!”

One of the uniformed officers tightened his grip while the other knelt down to Carmine’s feet. He pulled out a pair of leg irons from his belt and locked the shackles around the redhead’s designer high heel boots.

From there, the criminal slut was hauled out of her office in chains, the prison warden soon to be an inmate.

* * *

After being fingerprinted and having her mugshots taken for her new criminal record, Carmine was escorted to one of the prison’s gen. pop. areas.

Despite the facility’s name, convicts of both genders were incarcerated within its walls, with the current hall being one of the male cell blocks. Though despite wearing their orange prison jumpsuits and gravity dust collars, all the inmates were out of their cells, the crowd cheering as Carmine was frog marched onto the bottom floor.

At the center of the area was a slightly raised wooden dais with two metal pillars on either end, a pair of long chains attached to each column.

The policemen hauled Carmine onto the platform and whirled her around to face the crowd. Her hands were uncuffed from behind her back, only to be spread out to either side of her so her wrists could be clamped in shackles chaining her to both pillars, spreading her wide open and forcing her to wag her bust at the audience of inmates.

Her leg irons were undone, but her new chains must have contained similar gravity dust dampeners because her aura remained suppressed. Carmine pulled against the shackles, struggling with all the strength she could muster, but all she succeeded in doing was jingling her bonds while the crowd heckled her like she was a stripper giving them a pole dance.

The corrupt cops undid her silver cape from her shoulders and wrapped it around her eyes, tying it up as a blindfold. They then reached forward and removed the ballgag within her lips, only to instantly replace it with a black metal ring gag.

“Alright fellas! You know the drill!” the sergeant yelled. “If you’ve agreed to testify against this bitch, you get a turn!”

A chorus of cheers went up among the mob, some of them already stalking towards the dais. The sergeant and his men exchanged a look and decided that trying to regulate such an event wasn’t worth the effort. They hopped out of the way and gestured towards the bound Rattlesnake of the Sands.

The inmates charged, clawing and scratching each other to be the first on the dais. Once a group secured themselves on the platform though, they laid into Carmine, pawing at her smooth dark skin as they stripped her of her clothing.

Her navy jacket was the first thing to go, the thugs tearing the stitching of the chain-like top attached to the front to loosen it and then sliding it off her shoulders. The bandages around her wrists were swiftly unwound and tossed to the side. Her auburn mane was brushed aside as thick, muscled hands dove down to her waist and unlatched her black belt. Then they thrust their meaty fingers into the waistband of her crimson booty shorts, tugging them down her thick, muscled thighs.

Once they reached down to her ankles, some of the inmates reached down and grasped her feet. Carmine yelped as she found herself lifted into the air and laid back horizontal, the mob keeping a tight grip on her calves and her shackled wrists. Her red booty shorts were instantly fished off her, leaving only her black leather thigh-high boots on her body.

The thugs wasted no time on them, their fingers cupping the rim of her high-heel boot, pinching its ankle slot, and jingling it down her calf. The smooth black leather slid down her sensual dark skin, teasing Carmine’s nerves until at last it was pulled off completely and tossed back into the crowd, soon joined by her other one.

Carmine’s voluptuous, curvaceous body was laid completely bare before the mob, the inmates pawing all over her form, their hands paying special attention to her tattooed side and her massive rack. Their fingers eagerly fondled her dark breasts, squishing the smooth orbs and pinching her ebony teats, sparking sensation through the bound woman’s body as squirmed in her shackles.

“Alright! That’s enough foreplay, boys!” One of the convicts shouted. “Let’s show the warden just how much we appreciate her hospitality!”

A round of cheers went up. With her sight still blocked by her silver blindfold, Carmine could only feel as the chains holding her extended and tugged her close to the ground, a warm body forcing her down on his crotch, bulbous tips poking at both her asshole and her pussy. Fingers threaded through the silver streak of her auburn and yanked her head back, lining up a fleshy rod with ring gag.

A moment later, all three cocks rammed inside her, sliding into her mouth, raking through her soaked folds, and plowing straight through her sphincter.

Carmine Esclados, the big bad Rattlesnake of the Sands, squealed as the trio worked out a relentless rhythm of penetration, the vibration of her lips pleasuring the fat phallus sawing into her mouth. The human trafficker could no longer hide behind the illusion of a respectable huntress. Her allies had thrown her away and she knew better than anyone how deep their connections ran. No amount of cunning was going to repair her ruined reputation and convince the court she was anything by a guilty criminal slut.

Which she was. But now the whole world would know, and she’d actually have to _pay for it_. She’d be sold like a piece of meat to be some upstart huntsman’s breeding slave! Her hips might have been wide, but she didn’t want to be a mother!

Perhaps it was ironic that it didn’t occur to her in that moment that Coco, Velvet, and their friends hadn’t had any more desire to do so than she did. And they had all be forced to take three dicks at once on multiple occasions. Fitting that the woman who framed them would have to take even more.

The other convicts were not content to wait their turn with the disgraced warden. A few picked up her discarded clothes and started rubbing them against their rigid rods, but most shoved their way towards their captive and started pressing their cocks against any scrap of flesh they could get their hands on.

Carmine scrunched her nose against her oral rapist’s balls as she felt the stiff, meaty cocks of the mob press into the soles of her feet and the palms of her hand, her fingers forcibly curled around their girth. Strands of her auburn hair were pulled taut and used as washboards for the inmates’ dicks, each of them eager to add more streaks of white to her mane. At least three shafts stroked themselves against her tattooed thigh.

She didn’t want to enjoy it. She wanted to rage against the indignity, that _she_ had been so utterly caught off guard. But with so many cocks gliding over her, with a pair of phalluses pistoning in and out of her pussy and ass, she couldn’t help but surrender to the raw pleasure. She moaned around the dick diving through her mouth as ecstasy ravaged her nerves.

In time, the current round of inmates finally reached their limit. The pair down below hilted themselves in her cunt and asshole, their cocks pulsing as they pumped load after load of hot, succulent semen into the criminal whore’s holes.

The one in her mouth chose to pull out, Carmine’s tongue sneaking in one last lick before he removed himself from her gagged lips with a _pop_. He stroked himself off with his hand and then along with all those who’d been pleasuring themselves with the redhead’s flesh, dosed the dark-skinned huntress with a spray of pale sticky cum. His in particular shot a glob of warm white jizz that dripped down his former warm pampered face.

That was hardly the end of Carmine’s ordeal. There’d only been room for a dozen or so inmates on the platform at once, so now they began to cycle. Over and Over, she went through the brutal gang rape, each hole and inch of skin used for the convicts’ pleasure as more and more white liquid splashed over her. At one point, the redheaded huntress just gave in to the unrelenting ecstasy she weathered, flopping her tongue out of her mouth and moaning as thick creampie leaked out of her pussy and trickled down her thighs. Her legs were pulled up eventually and she’d found that she’d been drenched in so much cum that a web of the pale, sticky substance was now hung between her feet.

Once the mob realized that, they’d known she’d exhausted her use as a cum dump. They signaled for the sergeant and his men to come back in and retrieve her, reaffirming their promise to testify against her in court.

The uniformed officers didn’t move to reclaim her immediately though. Instead, they picked up her black leather boots from those that had been using them for their own release. One by one, they picked up Carmine’s legs and forced them inside her designer thigh-high shoes. The criminal slut shuddered as her toes made it to the bottom, the cum that been lathered inside squelching against her flesh. The policeman knelt down and resecured her legs irons around them, squeezing the hard, sticky leather even tighter.

The sergeant grinned. “They may be damaged goods, Esclados, but they’re the best a breeding slave like you will be able to get. Take her away!”

The uniformed officers nodded, unlocking Carmine from the pillars, wrenching her arms behind her back, and resealing her wrists in cold, tight handcuffs. The near-naked redheaded huntress was forced to her feet and led off to her cell in chains.

* * *

“Well, Sarge, I’ve got to hand it to you. Restarting the Junior Detectives really paid off.”

“Thanks, boy,” he replied, keeping his focus on the newspaper in his hands.

The front page was filled with Carmine’s mugshots while the headline read ‘ _Carmine Esclados: Caught, Convicted, and Collared!_ ’ The issue had already sold thousands of issues, which the sergeant had to credit to Carmine. Bitch she may have been, the dame knew how to look like a bombshell even when she was gagged and handcuffed. Hell, _especially_ then.

The corrupt policeman had a front-row seat to more of it, gazing through a one-way mirror into the same interrogation room where Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, and Arslan Altan had each been arrested. Only now, the woman being railed was actually guilty.

The Junior Detectives were taking great joy in grilling their new slave, Carmine bent over the room’s table in her orange prison jumpsuit and her slave collar, handcuffs locking her wrists behind her back. Sun gripped her arms like reins, pounding the convicted criminal doggystyle while she moaned to the heavens.

Neptune imperiously stood in front of her, trying to look intimidating while his eyes kept glancing at the whore’s enormous tits.

“Where are the Caspians?” the blue-haired boy demanded. “Where are the people you kidnapped?”

“I… I don’t know— _ah_!” Carmine moaned. “I don’t— _ah_ —know, master!”

“A likely story! Maybe this will jog your memory!”

Neptune gripped Carmine’s auburn hair and yanked her face upwards. He fell upon her with his mouth and claimed her lips in a brutal, dominating kiss.

The police sergeant chuckled. Carmine had handed the Caspians off to them once she’d retrieved them, so she really didn’t know where they were. And since Sun and Neptune didn’t believe the lying criminal slut when she’d accused their beloved police mentors of being dirty, there was no danger. Everything had been wrapped up with a neat little bow.

Actually, listening to Carmine’s moans as Sun plowed a faunus baby into her belly, it was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Michael_Mc_Doesntexist. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to read about the events mentioned in this story about Coco and the others getting arrested, please feel free to read 'Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have eleven requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Blake (similar to this Carmine one following up Coco and Velvet, this Blake one will follow up my earlier Kali Arrested story)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon


End file.
